vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 6: War - Part 6
Manhunt 2 Soundtrack - Mentality Part 6: Inferno (Overseer) "Who escaped?" A wolf wearing a fancy suit questioned walking through two double doors, looking at an owl who sat down with a microphone in front of him, multiple screens lighting up his face, showing all spots from the facility. "Howard and Ronald, they're heading towards the B wing. I've already sent some guys down there to get them." "Good, if they're not captured or killed, we'll have to bring the whole place down. Your men better stop them." "I can assure that won't happen, sir. I'm only starting the self destruction protocols once they reach the exit elevator, but they're not getting anywhere near it." (Jacob and Ronald) "I feel like we're running in circles, Ron!" Jacob shouted, running after his friend, panting heavily, "Are you sure you know where we gonna end up?!" "There just has to be a goddamn exit around here!" He replied. Both were running down yet another long hallway, the letter B and the number 1 painted on the walls being lit up by the red siren on the roof along with an obnoxious alarm. Soon, they reached the end of it, the only way to go being the right. An arrow on the wall had "Elevators" on it, "There! Elevators!" Jacob looked to the right as double doors were opened not very far away, six armed men coming through it, "Those aren't fucking elevators!" "SHIT!" Ronald dove towards Jacob, tackling him towards the ground as the wall behind them was shattered with bullets. Both crawled on the floor to cover before running back the way they came from, eventually opening an unlocked door on the left. "Another room with fucking cells?!" "We don't have time to look at who's stuck in it, let's go!" Ronald yelled and took off towards the door at the end of the room, Jacob following behind to the sounds of screaming inmates and their gibberish. But one voice catched his attention. He turned his head to the last cell on the right, to see a familiar female eagle in it, hitting her head on the metal bars. One of her eyes were missing, her break was broken and she had a syringe stuck in her arm. She kept on shouting about something to do with monsters and devils tormeting her and how they were going to take her to Hell. Jacob stopped, watching one of the people that used to fear him now act ferociously right in front of him. Now, he was the person scared of her, "Dear god..." "JACOB!" Ronald angrily shouted, snapping Jacob out of his thoughts. The coyote ran towards the rabbit and followed him through the door. They made a left and peeked out of the corner to see the same hallway where the group of six almost killed them came from. It was now completely empty, save from a cougar standing next to the bullet shattered wall before disappearing behind the corner. Ronald ran towards the right, and through the double doors where they had came from. Immediatelly, they closed behind them as a camera above them zoomed in. On the left, an arrow with the word "Elevators" on it pointed forward could be seen yet again. Both wasted no time in keep on going. Making a right and a left again before ending up in a medium sized room, a computer panel in front of them and a door to the left that led to a small room with a window on it and another door. A screen on the panel had a little pop up box saying "Decontamination systems ready" with a "Initiate decontamination" below that. Both approached the screen. Jacob, out of curiosity, immediatelly hit the Enter button on the keyboard. The little room on the left, visible through the window, had the first door closed, followed by some smoke coming out of vents in it before the first door closed and the second one opened for a short while before closing and locking itself, the first door opening again. "Great...now we have a puzzle to solve." Jacob muttered to himself. The moment he said that, he looked back at the screen, the pop up box still being there. He hit Enter again. This time, when the second door opened, two suited foxes with carbines headed in. Jacob and Ronald attempted to shoot them through the window, but it proved to be bulletproof. Once the first door opened, the foxes stormed in, one leaping through the air firing at the two with his gun while the other crouched behind him. Ronald managed to hit the crouching guy in the chest, the finger on the trigger as he fell over making his gun spray around for a moment, hitting his trying to be cool friend on the back, who then began to agonize on the floor. Jacob wasted no time in making two big holes on his head as he screamed on the floor. "You good?" Ronald asked. "Yeah. Leaping and firing only makes you aim worse than a Stormtrooper." "A what?" "A...nevermind." Jacob got up and looked at the two corpses and at the room through the window, "...I have an idea. You stay there next to the computer. Hit that Enter key once I nod at you through the window." "O...kay?" Jacob holstered his gun and began to drag one of the dead foxes into the room, leaving a trail of blood behind. He, then, nodded at Ronald who pressed the Enter key, closing the door in front of Jacob and opening the one behind him, dragging the corpse to a position that blocked the door from closing, but still causing the first one to open, allowing Ronald to go through, "...Smart coyote." Jacob smiled for a moment before turning arounf once heard an elevator go "DING!". A wolf came out, "DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs, emptying his rifle towards them but not controlling the recoil, prompting him to get shot in the neck and die gargling on his own blood. "...I really thought the Clockers were better than that." Ronald said. "How are these guys kings of the city again?" Jacob asked as he walked towards the elevator followed by Ronald, pressing the button to go up. He heard a faint static voice come from an earpiece on the lupine. Ronald picked it up and listened to it. "THAT IS NOT HOW I FUCKING TRAINED YOU PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! THEY'RE JUST TWO GODDAMN SCUM LOWLIFE GANGSTERS! IF THESE TWO GET AWAY, THIS PLACE IS BLOWING UP WITH YOU ALL IN IT! I WANT GROUPS OF FOUR ROAMING ALL OVER THE GODDAMN A-WING, IMMEDIATELLY!" "Someone's mad." Ronald chuckled as he looked at Jacob. The following sound he heard from the earpierce was the cat screaming in anger as he grabbed something and began to hit it on his desk in frustration before apparently hitting his microphone, nothing but static being audible next. Ronald threw the earpiece away as the double doors opened, now they were on the A wing. A little closer to freedom. Both immediatelly went to the right, following a short corridor and hiding behind a wall. From afar, Ronald could hear the footsteps of incoming guards. He tapped on Jacob's shoulder, both going the other way instead, turning to the right and going through a little open gate, finding themselves in a different, big sized space. In the middle of it, a circular desk in the middle, and right next to it on the floor, was a huge carpet of the US flag. Both walked towards the desk in the center. It had a lamp, some paper and a few terminals around it. The only door in the room was behind it, but it was locked as it could be seen on the red keypad, "The terminals can probably open that door." Jacob commented. "How do you know?" Jacob did not answer. He leaped over the desk, looking through the terminals, "...Fuck, nothing!" Ronald turned around to the sound of steps again, "Shit..." He swore, vaulting over the desk and hiding behind it, "I hear 'em coming." The moment he finished his sentence, Jacob heard the locked door behind him open. The world seemed to have gone slow as he saw four guys wearing sunglasses, white shirts with simple body armor along with tactival gloves, pants and boots running through the door opening fire at the two, forcing them to go prone behind the desk to dodge the barrage of bullets. The roaring thunder of the weapons deafening both of them, not even their cussing being audible at the top of their lungs. "Cease fire!" One of them yelled. The fox slowly walked to the desk, reloading his submachine gun and cocking it as he stood above the desk, immediatelly aiming down at Ronald. Jacob reacted, being right under the fox, by hitting his pistol on his crotch, making him yelp and drop his gun directly on Jacob, who quickly grabbed it and opened fire towards the enemy above him, blowing holes into him as he fell backwards off the desk, his blood covered body along with his disfigured face leaking. The moment that happened, four more guards, dressed the same came through the way Jacob and Ronald came from. Jacob got up, staying crouched behind the desk, as Ronald did the same. Jacob poked his head out to have four bullets fly past it, covering himself again, "We're surrounded...we're going to be torn apart!" He growled. Ronald looked around himself, looking for a solution to the problem. The men around them were closing in, step by step, "...I have an idea." "What is it?" "Stand up and then crouch for your fucking life." Ronald whispered to him, his pistol in hands. "Are you out of your goddamn-" "Fuck it, I'll do it!" Ronald immediatelly stood straight up, exposing himself to the people around him. He immediatelly sat down the moment his legs had gone fully extended, bullets going straight past him and into the guards around the desk, at least 3 of them dropping dead with bullet wounds to the chest and to the head. The moment the barrage stopped to the yells of "Cease fire!", Jacob peeked back up, aiming at the now at the two men in front of him while Ronald aimed at the three on his side. The two were obliterated by Jacob's submachine gun while the other three were picked out carefully by Ronald's fantastic aim. All but the coyote and the rabbit dropped dead. Jacob vaulted over the desk along with Ronald, smiling as they walked through the now open door. ... "...That's it..." The cat exclaimed as he saw both walking away from the spoiled ambush, "THAT'S FUCKING IT!" He yelled, standing straight up and kicking his chair away while grabbing his microphone and throwing it at one of the monitors, storming to the terminal on the wall behind him. "SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE. Once started, all staff have 5 minutes to exit the facility through the main elevators before it is destroyed. Only activate this in case our projects are compromised. Input code below." ... Both were running through corridors, following the arrows leading to a main elevator. Suddenly, the entire corridor they were in went dark.The annoying alarm that had become background noise stopped. Everything was dark and silent, before the whole corridor was illuminated by a red light, a now even louder along with a female voice blasting through the speakers. "ALERT! THE EMERGENCY SELF DESTRUCTION SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL FACILITY MEMBERS SHOULD PROCEED TO THE NEAREST MAIN ELEVATOR TO MAKE A SAFE EXIT. COMPLETE ERADICATION OF THE FACILITY IS BEGINNING IN. 5. MINUTES." "You can't be serious..." Jacob blinked, "What is this, a fucking movie?!" "We gotta go, come on!" Ronald tapped on Jacob's shoulder and ran past him, the coyote quickly following behind. Both ran through the long corridors, following the arrows before bumping into some unfriendly faces. Two wolves who were making their way to the elevators turned around to see Jacob and Ronald coming around the corner. Before they could get a chance to aim, both were shot to shreds as both the coyote and the rabbit leaped over their corpses. It's safe to say they were in a hurry. As they approached the main elevator, only a set of double doors away, the voice spoke again, "ATTENTION. 1 MINUTE UNTIL COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF THE FACILITY. BEGINNING COUNTDOWN. 50 SECONDS." "I thought this kind of thing only existed in the movie with the big headed aliens." Jacob commented. Ronald viciously tried to open the double doors. They weren't locked, they were blocked from behind. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK, COME ON!" He yelled out, before having a bullet hit the wall next to him, making him turn around to see three guys coming at them. The same three fell dead in seconds, victims of Jacob's gunfire. Jacob had noticed that one of them carried grenades on his belt. "40 SECONDS." Jacob hurried to grab the grenade, immediatelly pulling the pin and throwing it at the door. Ronald ran away from it and dove on the floor along with Jacob, the grenade blowing the door to pieces along with the crowbar that was behind it. Both got up and headed to the main elevator, bashing the buttons. "30 SECONDS." "This is why I always take the fucking stairs!" Ronald kept hitting the button. "We don't have time for stairs now, man! Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed, the elevator refusing to open. He turned around to see if any more would show up. Luckily, the only thing on the corridor that they came from was the corpses. "20 SECONDS." The moment the voice said that, the elevator opened up, "YES!" Ronald cried out, running inside it along with the coyote, who mashed the button to their way out of that place. The elevator went up as Jacob leaned against its mirror, sighing, wiping the sweat off his face. "10 SECONDS." The voice cried out in the speakers, before starting to begin to count down all the numbers as the elevator continued its way up. "Can't this thing go any faster?!" Ronald exclaimed, panting. Soon, everything started to shake, as loud muffled explosions coming from below could be heard, the elevator shaking as it got close to the top, a huge fireball coming after it, "When the doors open, fucking run!" Ronald shouted to Jacob, who nodded, ready to begin sprinting his way out the moment he saw the doors open. The elevator stopped. The raging inferno below it coming to get it. The doors opened and the two sprinted out of it as fast as they could, stepping on the puddles of water and getting soaked by the rain. It was cold, but it felt like freedom. The elevator behind them was completely engulfed by the ball of fire, a huge loud explosion coming through the doorframe as both kept running forward, the entire abandoned factory that was being used to cover the operations also went up in flames, the windows being broken through by explosions, floors collapsing inside it as the whole thing became nothing but a burning hell. The two running survivors turned around to admire the death they just escaped. The souls that were trapped in the self destruction system had no need to go to hell. They could just burn there as the fire lasted. "...Deep into that darkness peering..." Jacob said. "...Long I stood there...wondering...fearing...doubting." Ronald finished. End of Part 6. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita